kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hall of Odin
The Hall of Odin is owned by Bacter, the awesomest mod to walk the face of the earth. On average, there are about 180 people in there. The room usually has a mod. The room was first owned by Valkyrie who is now a forum mod. When Valkyrie gave the room to bobo, she stayed as a regular. Unfortunately, when bobo gave the room away, valkyrie left with bobo. A few of us kept in touch. Also sad, valkyrie eventually asked for her account to be permanently banned. She will be dearly missed. The room was later passed down to Bobo. After bobo gave the room up, she was also not to be found on Kongregate. This is due to a name change. The people who know her current name will not reveal it. The Hall of Odin is now currently owned by Bacter. He is AFK a large amount of time. Some of the other resident mods are Kyriva, COLTchr, Superchick7, MrBoss, DSxXevious,and EndlessSporadic. This is one of the best chat rooms, ever. You should visit the dead blog! Moderators Bacter (Summarized from the page on Bacter) Bacter is the current owner of The Hall of Odin and Supreme Overlord of the Muffynne army (and any other army, for that matter.) He is widely considered by his room members to be an epic win mod. Bacter's nicknames include Bacty, Bactilius, Bacteria, God, and EndlessSporadic. Bacter is currently away in Germany, where he ISN'T drinking beer 24/7. COLTchr A Hall veteran, Colt has been around for a very long time. Recently he has moved out of the Hall but can still be found popping in and out. He is a VERY talented artist. His work can be found on Deviantart. DSxXevious Dsx is nice to mcd and likes the lazer collection. DSxXevious... The loner who traversed from the deathly lands that once could've been called a chatroom. He seeks refuge in the Hall while he isn't out slaying trolls. If you didn't already notice, he loves editing his own section which he knows everybody looks at. >.> *runs away* Don't forget to mention his fear about someone taking his sister. *runs away too* EndlessSporadic EndlessSporadic (ES for short) was thought to be Bacter's alt account for an extended period of time, but this was proven false. This one goes AFK way more often than he should, and has become a lurker mod due to his ever increasing activities outside of Kongregate. ES likes cool music (As if you couldn't tell by his name, sheesh) and has discussed music in chat on many occasions. He is also known to be the reigning king of trolls within the the hall of odin. This is because he is usually known to swear,spam,and be just a general troll outside of kong. Though given this nickname, ES is always polite and respectable in public settings and is always willing to help people out. EndlessSporadic is currently taking an extended vacation from Kongregate due to school. He is known to pop in on occasion. Kyriva Kyriva is supposedly a very lazy person. He used to run the blog, which he allowed to die. Superchick7 Superchick7 is our local Prozac mod, and is way happier than she should be at any given time. She talks to trolls about "napping" whenever they're around and can usually be found Skystoned when not actively in chat. (Or whenever she is active in chat. She's always Skystoned, that's why everybody's passing her level.) When EndlessSporadic is on, she loves to make cookies with him for the other people in the Hall. They can be spiked sometimes, so watch out! 'Payton_hayes' Everyone loves Payton, Payton is nice, Payton is good (hugs Payton). Payton is also one point less than Katare. Regulars of The Hall of Odin CheezezbergrPls He is 50% human, 50% awesome, and 100% quote whore. He was once addicted to Hunter Story, which makes us question his sanity. He also placed 5th out of 100 people in the successful K.O.N.G. tournament, held by googoolyeye. CheezezbergrPls (Cheeze) has been known to fight with EndlessSporadic and likes to bring up porn quotes in chat. Chronicles0 This AncientOld gamer is loving and huggable.. when he isn't perving at animecons, anyway! CocoaMocha Mmm yummy. Everyone luffs this cuddly sweet tasting gal - just behave when she's about or else!Has multiple pets, including: a fish (chronicles0); a frog (mojojojo882); a ninja kitty (Impeh). Likes to surprise mcd with glomps and stuff. Mvgreen54: my kong-sis-in-law ish AWESOME!!!! yay for cocoa!!!! blood18: Amazing to talk to and super sweet and nice Darcouth Is known for rage quitting and being extremely obsessed with the dallas cowboys.His favorite games include:Frantic,Pyro,Papa's Pizzeria,and Meat Boy(map pack). Deafr0x If you ever want to know how to hug in Swedish, just ask Frox! He's always polite and friendly to newcomers, and loves a challenge . Elldaman311 He hangs out in the hall whenever he is on, he is very competitive, and loves a challenge. Has participated in 3 tournaments and come 12th, 10th, and 5th in that order. He is ready to help you out with a game if you ask. But beware, act up and troll, and you get muted. iamted He is Ted. What more is there to say? Katare Katare is a god at games, his xp is over 9000 -insert DBZ referance here- (Katare: WHAT, 9000?!) (ValkyrieXxX: Thats Impossible?!) KevinGuitarMan Hes a super awesome ninja that plays music. KilltheToy Another Grammar nazi, king of the nerds, and prone to confusing people with German... xD He's lucky we all love him. <3 Kresick Scary, scary Dutchman.. don't tick this guy off! O.O He IS planning to take over the world! After he has worked on his spelling and grammar fails. LethalMutiny One of many local badge whores. He is whittling at the list. A Very good sense of humor, with some wit, makes him a likable regular. MastaGeneral1 Cake. Me gusta. NOT also known as Jenny. McDestructor He's Australian. -ooh- -aaah- MercenaryLucas A fail box at times.Seems to be somewhat in a way obsessed with pixie.Hates being called mercenary so call him Lucas.His awkward comments make him funny and trolls beware you troll him and he'll troll ya right back! mojojojo882 Bet ya never expected to see a frog in chat! O.O This lil froggy loves his games, and his owner CocoaMocha. mosesman0526 Moses is simply known as the most awesome person to be on Kongregate. He's very easy going and can generally get along with about everyone in chat. The question everyone asks is simply, "How can you not love a man named Moses?" Noob_Sauce OBJECTION! nsGrif His full name is Charles C. O' Donnelly, and his phone number is (425)-432-1578. He does stuff alot, is AFK alot, gets banned ALOT. Really I dont know why he even goes here, HE EVEN SAID "Ive got more people in my fan club then you!" but responded in a few seconds with "I count the people who want me dead in my fan club." PantsAreOptional According to him everything except pants are optional. 'Pillowpow992' He is found in the Hall a lot, but is not always the most active person in chat. He joined Kongregate earlier than most Odinites, as a noob who could barely collect medium badges. Since then, he's grown a lot, starting his collection of imps, now with around 14, and placing 12th in the Kwest for the Holy K. He is usually very polite and conscious of grammar. If you want to start a conversation with him, he will usually respond to "pillow" or DP, an acronym for DeathPillow. ProfessorPimp ProfessorPimp: I hate koalas -.-sexytechnophobe: For someone that hates koalas, you know WAAAY too much about them... PR2_STORY He's Pixie's little bro and loved by most PR is always in the Hall, and always cheerful and happy to help others with games, especially his addiction, you've guessed it.. Platform Racing.. He's an awesome giver of hugs, but look out! Trolls will be trolled! ribnag Always ready with insults and banter, NearlyDeads should be seen and not heard... SilasArcher Sweeping manners and the skills to DM.. just don't let your guard down... Soro99 He gets angry if you call him Sora and he knows everything about Elements. WhiteSpade A good gamer, who loves hugs.. chase those Iumps, Spade! xxlaylaxx Sexytechnophobe: Layla is MIIINE!! *claims* An awesome, lovely, random gal we all love...WE MISS YOU LAYLA!!! Mvgreen54: *claims half* u can keep the bottom half Pixiesis. hehe. Blood18: Pft Layla is all mine ♥♥♥ Xymnala The one known as "Xymnala", is a very mysterious thing. Nobody knows anything about Xym. All that we know is that Xym has an ass, at any rate. Xym usually finds a way to absolutely break every game Xym plays, most notably "Gemcraft Chapter 0". Xym can usually be seen taunting CheezezbergrPls or Darcouth with various things. Zeektheawesome This picture basically sums him up. :D i like this (zeektheawesome) (this really hapenned) (i emailed it to nsgrif) Zelja He's Australian too, so don't just focus on McD Zulufox1911 Lovable, friendly, ever helpful, feel free to stop by and give him a hug (hugs? DO NOT WANT!) jww893 mainly just a regular but he is awesome Thewhiteninja232 just average joe in this hall he is a ninja not just any ninja a white ninja 'george076393' Another Australian, he's a bit of a tease and a jerk at times, and enjoys a good conversation or a laugh. He seems to be particularly vulnerable to malevolent ghosts, and has been assaulted by them several times. He also greatly enjoys fairy intercourse. Slayer353 A Chinese man who doesn't know much about China and barely knows the language. He is addicted to Anti-Idle: The Game and is known to stalk Tukkun. Category:Chat rooms Hall Of Odin